element_dragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lady
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#2c1d33;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:left;padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#2c1d33;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- } }| colspan="3" style="padding-top: 0" }| — ''The Lady when confronted by Althalos Dowell }|, inside the Obsidian Castle.}} }} }} |} }} }| yes| !colspan="2" style="padding:0; color: #b31d1d;" - }} !colspan="2" style="color:#ae9edb; background:#2c1d33; font-size:larger;"|The Lady |- }| yes| style="background-color: #2c1d33; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #ae9edb;" Alias(es) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" The Dark Lady, Assatuoi, Kii'Tai, The Twilight Shadow, Tainted One, Her, Death - }} |- } } } } } } }| yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#2c1d33; color:#ae9edb" Characteristics - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #2c1d33; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#ae9edb;" Race class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Divine - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #2c1d33; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#ae9edb;" Gender class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" No true one. However, usually takes on the form of an anvarian female. - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #2c1d33; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #ae9edb;" Age class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Unknown. - }} }| style="background-color: #2c1d33; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #ae9edb;" Height class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #2c1d33; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #ae9edb;" Weight class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| style="background-color: #2c1d33; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #ae9edb;" Birthday class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} } } } } }|yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#2c1d33; color: #ae9edb" Professional Status - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #2c1d33; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #ae9edb;" Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Herself, Dra-Lunevor. - }} }| style="background-color: #2c1d33; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color: #ae9edb;" Previous Affiliation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" } - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #2c1d33; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#ae9edb;" Occupation class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Ruler of the Obsidian Castle - }} } |yes| style="background-color: #2c1d33; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#ae9edb;" Partner(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Rapier, Samarae - }} } }| yes| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#2c1d33; color:#ae9edb" Personal Status - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #2c1d33; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#ae9edb;" Status class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Alive - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #2c1d33; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#ae9edb;" Relative(s) class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Althalos Dowell (piece of soul) - }} }| yes | style="background-color: #2c1d33; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#ae9edb;" Alternative Form of class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" The Dark Blade, Aiedail(?) - }} } }|yes| !colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background:#2c1d33; color:#ae9edb" Abilities - }} }| yes| style="background-color: #2c1d33; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#ae9edb;" Magic class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" Dark Magic, Taint Magic - }} }| style="background-color: #2c1d33; border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; color:#ae9edb;" Weapons class="infoboxcell" style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999; background: #fff" - }} |- } | yes | !colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:normal; background:#2c1d33; color:#ffffff" [[ /Image Gallery|'Image Gallery']] }} |} Summary The Lady is the embodiment of Death. She was created by Dra-Lunevor in an attempt to copy the three Daystars. She is in league with her counterpart, Hael'Dohr, in the currently successful attempt of the takeover of Iridia by Skarsonor and the Shadow Weyr. History In the beginning, Kerrenor created the world and the six Elemental Gods. One of these Gods - Dra-Solaris - found that Kerrenor had given her some of his Creation power and with it, she forged three servants - Stars that would help her in the governing of the day. Her brother, Dra-Lunevor, did not like the imbalance of power this created. He petitioned hi father for some of his power so that he, too, could have servants who would help him rule the night. Kerrenor agreed, and Dra-Lunevor created his three servants - Pain, Sorrow and Death - And set them loose on Iridia to spite his father. Death flew far and wide, spreading Her power over Iridia. However, she quickly found she could not kill, just take the soul from the dying. She grew angry at this. She took souls, yes, and fashioned them into pure Power - power she called 'Taint'. With this Taint, she almost succeeded in the total control of Iridia... But she was stopped, by seven Riders who bound her away and sealed her Taint. But now, with the dawning of a new age so close, she has escaped with the help of Hael'Dohr, and is free to take Iridia once again... Category:Characters